


The beginning of our family

by poeticallyyours



Series: Sirius and Remus' family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Family Feels, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticallyyours/pseuds/poeticallyyours
Summary: Sirius and Remus discover the death of James and Lily. They go and take Harry with them.I'm bad at summary but hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius and Remus' family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198751
Kudos: 4





	The beginning of our family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, and it will be part of a serie. Hope you enjoy it !

Sirius and Remus came back from the supermarket, ready to make food and relax before they went to bed. The day had been long enough they didn’t want to stress over food, so they decided to just order something from the place down the street. They ate their takeout with music in the background talking about everything that wasn’t related to the war surrounding them. They had difficult moments, always being on the verge of exploding and leaving everything and just move to another continent. They had had conversation about that multiple times already. And every time they would go, organise their stuffs, be ready to leave something kept them back. James, Lily and now Harry. They wanted so badly to leave everything, and they even talked about this with James one night, thinking that they could all go, bring Peter with them, and leave but now it was too late.

It was 11pm, and Sirius could remember where James and Lily lived. He could, wait he could remember where they lived but he wasn’t the secret keeper! He woke Remus, who had fell asleep on the couch reading his book and told him they had to leave and see James.

Remus was a little lost, Sirius was beside himself, making nonsense at all because of course he could remember where they were, he was the secret keeper after all.

“No no no no, you don’t understand Moony, I am NOT. We changed to Peter, oh my god no, Peter was… He was the one who had to protect them, Remus we have to go! Right now.”

So, they went, and what met them was horrifying. The house was half burned down; smoke was still everywhere. Sirius couldn’t stand on his legs; they were shaking, and he felt like throwing up. He lost his brother. Remus was standing right beside Sirius trying to support him, but he lost his best friend too and he didn’t know if he had enough strength for them both. What were they supposed to do? Remus had to think quickly, and take a decision, however harsh it was he had to get inside and see if at least one of them was still alive.

“Sirius, babe, we have to go inside, we have to see if at least one of them is alive”.

“I’m not sure I can do it Remus. God, I want to punch him so bad Remus. I trusted him, we all trusted him, and he took them away. Remus, he took them away!” Sirius was losing it at this point, and the only logical thing to do was to take his wand from him or else he will lose Sirius too and that, that was something he would never survive.

“I know babe, I know. But right now, we have to see if someone is still alive and if one of them needs us? We need to go inside Sirius, you can’t kill Peter okay. What if Harry is still alive? What happens then? He goes to the Dursley’s because you killed Peter? You know I could never take him in with my condition, so I need you to focus and to come inside with me.”

“Oh Harry, what…” and before he could finish his sentences the cry of a baby could be heard from inside, and that was enough for both to run inside and be by Harry’s side without stopping to look at the bodies of their best friends they didn’t need that. They took what they could from them, finding a bag where they could put Harry’s stuff in, and some of James and Lily that they would one day give to Harry.

All three left later, with pictures and tears rolling on their cheeks, not ready to say goodbye to two of the most important people in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments! Don't hesitate to give feedback :)


End file.
